


Team Cap(able of becoming the Avengers again)

by noga1290



Series: Team Cap(able) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Supportive Avengers, Team Bonding, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Thor is on another planet, Bruce is in the middle of nowhere, Rhodey is at the hospital, Pepper is working, T'challa is at Wakanda, Wanda and Vision are working out their problems in the Caribbeans (Tony's way to say 'thank you' for JARVIS), Sam is finally home, and Scott- Wait, why should Tony care? He doesn't even know him.So Tony is in the tower alone with Natasha, Clint and Steve.Well, Tony has some bonding to do with Team Cap anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> This is a new series that I begin, it's named 'Team Cap(able)' and each part can be read as individual One-shot or as a sequel.
> 
> The tags are for all of the series, so some of the tags won't be this chapter (But most of them will!!)
> 
> Have fun :)

Thor is on another planet, Bruce is in the middle of nowhere, Rhodey is at the hospital, Pepper is working, T'challa is at Wakanda, Wanda and Vision are working out their problems in the Caribbeans (Tony's way to say 'thank you' for JARVIS), Sam is finally home, and Scott- Wait, why should Tony care? He doesn't even know him.

For the people in the crowd that can't do math, that means that Tony was stuck with Bucky, Clint, Natasha and Steve.

Great.

Don't understand him wrong- it has been a few months from Civil War _(as the newspapers like to call it),_ and Tony did testify in their sentence, and, well, maybe he did funded their lawyers, but it was just because he was accused too.

~~Tony didn't like to admit that he still cared about the Avengers.~~

Every bone in his body, every cell in his mind tried to scream differently- Natasha is a traitor, Steve is a lier, the Solider is a murderer and Clint- well, he's just dumb.

Unlike what many people think, Tony could be an adult. He doesn't have any problem with Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and James Buchanan Barnes. He would **love** to fight side by side with them. 

He just has problem with Natasha, Steve, Clint and the Winter Solider.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!**

**This work won't be continued over here, but at the "Team Cap(able)" series.**

**Please subscribe, comment and etc!!**


End file.
